


Rules are Meant to be Broken

by BroltaAMaga



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroltaAMaga/pseuds/BroltaAMaga
Summary: Halfdan and the reader are playing a little game in the bedroom, but Halfdan's not one to follow rules.





	Rules are Meant to be Broken

“Your turn to pick the rule,” Halfdan breathed into your ear, his lean, naked body pressed against yours on the furs of his bed. 

You chuckled, his short, tied beard ticking your neck. “Hmmmmm,” you said with a chuckle and a pensive look. “What shall your torture be tonight?”

“My torture only?” He started kissing the side of your neck. “Whatever rule you make denies you the pleasure as well, my sweet.” 

He had a point. The little game the two of you had started playing in bed was a double edged blade for sure. You took turns picking one sexual act and forbid the other from doing it all that night. The no hands one he’d chosen the last time you’d been together had just about broken you. He’d untied the leather thong that wrapped his beard into one short tail and had tied your hands behind your back. You couldn’t stroke that bare skin on the sides of his head like you loved to as he kissed your stomach, as he went down on you, as you came against his face. 

“You’d better hurry and pick a rule before I break them all, Y/N.” He dragged his tongue across your naked skin, from one hip to the other. 

Remembering how your hands had strained against the leather bonds, your arm muscles flexed in desperate lust to touch him, your choice now was easy. 

“No oral.” 

You felt his shoulders sag and he looked up at you, tongue still out, mid drag across your stomach, gave you puppy dog pleading eyes and a small whine. You smiled but stubbornly held your ground. 

He folded his arms underneath his chest, perched on your hipbones and raised his eyebrows. “You sure about that?” Your sex was inches below his face and he glanced down at it, then back up at you, eyes beckoning. You were momentarily rendered speechless by the heat in his deep brown eyes. He pounced on your silence, thinking it indecisiveness. 

“Just say the word. Take it back and I’ll make you melt under this tongue, Y/N.” He unfolded his arms, kissed the hollow right next to your hipbone and you shivered. 

You pursed your lips, considering. Fuck, it was tempting to pick something else. It may have been Halfdan’s favorite thing to do to you, but it also brought the best orgasms for you. Your eyes fell on the leather thong binding his beard and you wanted to make him suffer that same ache you’d felt. You reached down, tugged his beard and shook your head. 

“No. Oral.” 

He tried to play tough, shrugging and smiling at you like “your loss” but you knew he was sorry to miss out on it for tonight. You knew because before he slid his body up to your mouth to kiss you, he dipped his head slightly below, kissed your upper thigh and took one deep inhale close to your core. He closed his eyes in longing for it, for the taste of you, and then as he came up to put his mouth on yours, he slid two fingers within you. You gasped against his lips, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against you harder. 

He ground his hips against you, his cock sliding between you, over you and all of his weight pushing his fingers deeper and harder into you. He buried his face in your neck, nipping at the tender skin there and making a low, guttural moan escape your lips. The motions of his fingers inside you, plus his firm length spreading you and rubbing against you were driving you to the brink. You rolled your hips against him and your hands went straight to the hairless, heavily tattooed sides of his head. He quit nipping your neck, raised his head and looked at you, sort of surprised you were already getting so hot. He knew you didn’t usually grab him like that unless you were close to climaxing.

“Y/N?” he breathed. It wasn’t really a question with an answer, it was more of a declaration of his surprise.

“I need you inside of me, Halfdan. Now.”  
“My fingers are inside you,” he chuckled and leaned back down to continue kissing your neck, but you grabbed his swathe of blond hair and yanked him back up to meet your eyes. He saw how serious you were, smiled, and licked his lower lip in excitement. He withdrew his fingers from you, and locked eyes with you as he positioned himself. Right as he slid deeply within you, he brought his hand up to his mouth, slid his fingers in and sucked the taste of you off them. At the feeling of filling you and at the taste of you on his fingers, he closed his eyes and moaned. Your eyes went wide. You stuttered out a breath as he thrust against you, your climax near. You held it at bay long enough to hiss an accusation at him.  
“That’s cheating!”  
He pulled his fingers out simply to tell you:  
“No, that’s fucking delicious, Y/N”. 

Your want balled up then into a tight spiral, winding tighter and tighter around itself and right when you thought it couldn’t possibly get any tighter, be any more pressure, it cranked up one more notch, knocking the wind out of you. Halfdan pulled his fingers out of his mouth and as you watched him savor the last nuances of your arousal, the spiral snapped into a deluge of stars, the image of him sucking you off of his fingers burned into your brain. 

You drunkenly registered him hooking a leg over his shoulder, and the hand on that side reaching longly down the length of the back of your thigh. He anchored his hand where your ass met your back and pushed into you so deeply, you almost felt nauseous. 

Your hands went to his bare skinned skull again, cupping the area above his ear in your palm, sliding over the tattoos and grasping the back. The convex of his head fit into your hand so perfectly, you knew it belonged there. Your oversensitive insides took him as he thrusted over and over again and the agony was so sweet you weren’t sure if you wanted it to end or continue. 

He spilled into you with a long, breathy “fuuuuuuuuuuuuck” and as he slowed, your hand on his head went from grasping to stroking. 

“You’re a fucking dirty cheater,” you said breathlessly into his ear, smiling. 

Halfdan struggled to catch his breath, shuddering and twitching against you. When he came to his senses, he leaned back on his forearms, his flip of blond hair flopping over one eye. The other focused on you intently.  
“I deserve any punishment you want to give me, Y/N. I am completely unashamed of my love for the taste of you.” 

You quirk up an eyebrow at him, feigning a rigid resolution. “Your defiant lack of respect for the rules gives me no choice. I must deliver a swift and terrible punishment.” 

He shrugs at you in lovely challenge. “So punish me.”


End file.
